


Midnight on the Firing Line

by Abydosorphan



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 05:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover with new Battlestar Galactica; Flying, vipers, explosions, the taste of metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight on the Firing Line

**Author's Note:**

> The title is shamelessly stolen from an episode of Babylon 5. Thanks go out to my wonderful beta evil_moopie.

Sweat beaded on Samantha Carter's skin and rolled down her neck to eventually get soaked in by the fabric of her Colonial uniform. Today's flight had been a particularly rough one, and losing a friend, a comrade in arms, was never easy. Since the Cylon attack, days like today had become more commonplace. It had numbed her against the onslaught of grief, but it hadn't helped with the sudden adrenaline rush that came from flying a Viper through space while explosions seemed to fill the void surrounding her.

Even after she'd managed to get the Viper to skid to a halt, safely in _Galactica_'s bay, the adrenaline to continued to pump through her system. _This_ was what it felt like to be a survivor. And this was why she understood all too well how people could so easily turn to stims. She never felt more alive, more passionate about anything, than she did when she was riding and coming down from a good adrenaline rush.

Making her way to the showers Sam bounced on the balls of her feet, barely missing a step when an equally bouncy blonde bumped into her and cut off her path. Kara Thrace flashed her typical cocky smile around her cigar and waggled her eyebrows in Sam's direction before turning forward once again. Sam felt the new resurgence of adrenaline kick in and above anything else she knew that today's shower would accomplish anything but bringing her down.

~*~*~*~

The tile was cold against Sam's back, the warmth of the water and Kara's mouth on her skin creating a dizzying contrast. Kara's hand slipped between her legs and Sam's head tilted back, the sudden build of arousal combining with her already heightened adrenaline rush to almost overwhelm her.

Kara knew her too well, her expert fingers easily finding the spots that she knew would give Sam the desired reaction. The cacophony of too little, too much, too soft and too rough, quickly had Sam's breath coming in short gasps, her hands grasping at Kara's shoulders before biting down on her bottom lip to squelch the small squeal that rose in her throat as she climaxed.

Kara's mouth covered hers before she recovered fully and Sam's mouth followed the line of Kara's jaw to the other woman's ear and down her neck. The skin of Kara's neck still held the slight taste of metal that came about from being cooped up in the confined space of a Viper all day.

The now familiar taste had been one of the first things about these post-mission tête-à-têtes that had gotten Sam addicted to them. It gave life since the Cylons return a bit of routine among the day to day chaos, it added a bit of enjoyment to the hell.

Sam easily moved Kara so that they swapped positions so that Kara could lean against the tile of the stall while Sam moved to a kneeling position before her. Sam's left hand moved to the small of Kara's back as her lips blazoned a trail over her stomach and lower.

Sam's mouth claimed and marked Kara as her own, the warm water pouring over them washing away the taste of metal and replacing it with something more unique, something more primal.

Kara's fingers threaded themselves through Sam's hair and Sam felt the gentle tug before she heard a low moan escape from Kara's throat. Sam's eyes journeyed up Kara's form, pausing briefly to admire the curve of Kara's stomach and the tight arch of her back.

Sam's one hand put gentle pressure against the arch as the fingers of her other hand slipped between Kara's legs. Two fingers entered Kara and put gentle, soothing pressure against her internal muscles while Sam's tongue played out a steady beat against Kara's clit.

The hand in Sam's hair clenched a second time, this tug more insistent than the first. Kara's free hand pushed off the tile as her back arched to its full extent, and Sam could feel every muscle in the blonde's body clench before she shuddered through her own release.

Sam longed for a time when these encounters wouldn't be rushed, when it would be more than a way to burn off some of the high of a fire fight. She wished for the leisure of a private, romantic interlude not hidden behind stalls and steaming water.

She worked her way up Kara's body, her hands caressing Kara's sides and slowly lending support, without being obvious about it. Kara's hand never left her hair, slowly guiding her up, tugging gently when she got distracted and lingered a little too long.

When their lips met the kiss was filled with dwindling passion, and cooled long with the cooling water of the shower. They quickly finished washing off and kissed one last time as they wrapped the over-sized towels around their bodies and exited the shower stall.

The late night atmosphere quieted their nerves, the adrenaline from earlier diminished but still pulsing lightly beneath the surface. Tomorrow would bring more chaos and adventure, right now; it was just midnight on the firing line.


End file.
